


Whole Once Again

by demonmadej



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, I hated the rise of skywalker but i love these two, It's really short, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short & Sweet, Spoilers but not really anymore, kiss, missing kiss, sort of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: Poe impatiently lands Black One, hurrying through the landing sequence, wishing that he could leave his x-wing before it even touches the ground below. He knows that every second is another second away from Finn and though his heart hasn't stopped pounding from the adrenaline of the battle, it also aches for the other man. All Poe wants is to see Finn again with his own eyes, hug him and touch him again, if only to confirm that he's still alive.[The Kiss Scene That Was Missing]
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Whole Once Again

Poe impatiently lands Black One, hurrying through the landing sequence, wishing that he could leave his x-wing before it even touches the ground below. He knows that every second is another second away from Finn and though his heart hasn't stopped pounding from the adrenaline of the battle, it also aches for the other man. All Poe wants is to see Finn again with his own eyes, hug him and touch him again, if only to confirm that he's still alive.

The moment the landing gear touches the forest floor, Poe is scrambling to get out of the cockpit, ignoring the slight pain in his arm and BB-8's indignant beeps at being left behind. He caught sight of the Falcon briefly carrying Finn, but it had been lost in the chaos of everybody else arriving at the base.

He pushes his way through the crowd, a mess of people reuniting with their loved ones or mourning the ones who did not make it. His heart breaks at the thought of Karé, who was now widowed and had to face the rest of her life without Snap. The thought causes a lump to well in his throat, not only for the loss of his friend but at the realization that he almost lost the love of his life.

That is if Finn does feel the same way. Poe knows that he loves Finn. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he didn't. He has carried the weight of his affection and adoration for nearly a year now, and it consumed him entirely during the Battle of Exogol. He's positive that there is no one else who is capable of making his heart complete.

Then he sees him.

Poe wants to shout Finn's name, but he feels that if he tried to say anything, he would just end up sobbing. But there is Finn, alive, safe and unharmed, and he's already spotted Poe, rushing into his arms, grinning widely. Poe cups the back of his neck, drawing Finn close as humanly possible. He breathes him in, the scent of sweat accompanying his usual muskiness, and buries his face in his shoulder. Finn's arms are around him and it feels like home.

Finn can feel Poe's breath against his neck. They are impossibly close, and yet it's not enough. Neither wants to let go, if not through the tingling in the Force then through the pounding of his heartbeat thumping against Finn's chest.

During his time in the Resistance, and only after Finn had defected from the First Order, Finn had dared to dream what his last thoughts would be, who or what they would linger upon. And in the last couple of hours, he had come closer than ever before to truly realizing what it would be.It was Poe. Of course, it was. If he had died crashing that TIE fighter in the sands of Jakku, his last thoughts would have been of Poe, and every day since then, it's been true.

They slightly pull back but remain with their arms still around each other. Finn notices how Poe's eyes flicker down to his lips like they usually do, and realizes what this means. Without thinking, still filled with bravery and adrenaline, Finn leans in and kisses Poe, hard and sudden. There is a second of surprised hesitation, then Poe is kissing him back with full force and enthusiasm.

It's long and imperfectly wonderful. Poe's arm, between them, is awkward in its sling and after several seconds, Finn realizes that there are tears in his eyes.

Poe separates from him, his smile fading as he notices the wetness from the tears on his cheeks. His good hand slowly travels up to Finn's face, wiping away the tears.

"Hey- hey, I'm sorry. If that wasn't okay, I can-"

"No," Finn cuts off the other man, ignoring how his voice cracks, filled with emotion. "I love you. I didn't think that I would ever get to tell you."

Then Poe crumbles too, and Finn thinks that he's never seen Poe looking so helplessly lost before. He brings Finn close once again, pressing their foreheads together. The pilot's voice is quiet, and Finn understands his own desperation to be together and completely so, is reflected in Poe. "I love you too, and I almost lost you." Poe is now holding his face in his eyes, eyes shining. "I never want to face anything without you again."

As Poe kisses him this time, Finn realizes everything that he could have lost, and he knows that there is no greater relief in knowing that now, that they are together and whole once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote not long after the movie came out and now am I only publishing this and all my other works on here as well. I hate The Rise of Skywalker with passion but i'm not gonna lie and say I don't love these two. Just like Oscar Isaac, I would've loved to see them as boyfriends


End file.
